The present invention relates to document feeding along a document feed path, and is particularly directed to a document feeder for feeding a document along a document feed path in a document processing system such as a bank check processing system.
Many different types of document feeders are known. A typical document feeder includes a document feeding mechanism which processes a stack of documents by picking documents one-by-one from top of the stack of documents. The picked documents are transported along a document feed path for further processing downstream. A disadvantage in using known document feeders is that adjacent documents being transported along the document feed path may be insufficiently spaced apart from each other. When adjacent documents being transported along the document feed path are insufficiently spaced apart from each other, the chance of a double-feed condition (i.e., two documents feeding together at the same time) occurring increases.